A light emitting diode (LED), which is a semiconductor light emitting device using a nitride semiconductor, is used in display devices, illumination, and the like. A laser diode (LD) is used in light sources for reading and writing with respect to a high-density memory disc and the like.
In such a semiconductor light emitting device, there is a need to achieve an increase in the efficiency.